


One more chance?

by drunk_roxy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Geeks, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Missing Scene, Plans For The Future, Pre-Canon, Sad Ending, Slice of Life, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_roxy/pseuds/drunk_roxy
Summary: Сегодня вы плачете вместе над грустным аниме и обсуждаете совместные планы на будущее, а завтра он смотрит сквозь тебя, как будто вы никогда не были знакомы
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 1





	One more chance?

**Author's Note:**

> Иногда я чувствую острую необходимость поныть куда-нибудь о том, насколько сильно меня задела концовка «5 сантиметров в секунду»

Расплакаться из-за аниме было настолько по-гейски, что Джереми сам не верил, что ему это удалось. История, чисто логически, казалась банальной и сопливой, графика была отвратительно идеальной — с тщательно выверенными локациями и аккуратными модельками персонажей, музыка — конечно же — становилась максимально слезоточивой на каждой сюжетно-важной сцене. Хуже всего, аниме даже не было старым — едва прошла пара лет со времен его проката в кинотеатрах, и Джереми все еще помнил тонны восхищенных обзоров на ютубе.

Майкл, скорее всего, не перестал бы его уважать, если бы он расплакался над каким-то крутым винтажным аниме — но это… Упасть в его глазах из-за слащавой истории про связанных судьбой школьников было просто недопустимо.

И, тем не менее, Джереми не мог остановить слезы.

Он перевел взгляд на потолок, стараясь как можно реже моргать и надеясь, что это как-то исправит ситуацию.

На экране персонажи предсказуемо прошли мимо друг друга, даже не обернувшись, — предсказуемо, но Джереми все равно почувствовал странную пронзительную грусть.

Реакция Майкла на происходящее была не совсем ожидаемой.

— Нет, чертов Макото Синкай, ты не можешь провернуть этот мудацкий трюк еще раз, — Джереми посмотрел на него и тут же пожалел об этом — из-за скопившихся на глазах слез, которые наверняка были теперь отчетливо видны на его щеках.

— Что… — он прокашлялся, пытаясь вернуть севший за полтора часа молчания голос, — что ты имеешь в виду?

— Этот чертов режиссер! — Майкл выглядел почти взбешенным, но потом что-то на экране привлекло его внимание.

— Не может, блин, быть! Серьезно! Я не верю — блин, неужели он наконец-то сделал чертов хэппи энд в одной из этих ебучих историй!

Персонажи все же вспомнили друг друга буквально за секунду до титров, — ну, или по крайней мере предположили, что знакомы, — и, честно говоря, этот финал вызвал у Джереми больше положительных эмоций, чем стандартное «жили долго и счастливо» в большинстве увиденных им фильмов. Но реакция Майкла все еще казалась немного… чрезмерной.

— И все же… что не так с режиссером?

Майкл неловко почесал затылок, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

— Хах, ну в общем этот парень когда-то давно снял еще один фильм со слегка похожим сюжетом, но без всей этой фантастической фигни, вроде как. Черт, я смотрел его так давно, что почти не помню деталей — и да, я не хочу его пересматривать, потому что меня ужасно выбесила концовка, — он замолчал, продолжая смотреть в сторону.

Джереми не знал, что ответить, и тишина казалась почти оглушающей.

Наконец Майкл вздохнул и снова начал говорить.

— В общем, суть сюжета в том, что двое детей дружат в школе, а потом им приходится расстаться, потому что родители девочки переезжают, и они какое-то время пишут друг другу письма и даже устраивают какую-то милую встречу непонятно где зимой.

Он опять вздохнул и продолжил:

— И вот, пока ты сидишь, уверенный, что эти двое обязательно поженятся и будут рассказывать всю эту «любовь на расстоянии»-штуку своим общим детям, чертов Макото Синкай обламывает тебя самым мудацким из всех возможных способов! Потому что в конце фильма они буквально проходят мимо, слишком занятые своими проблемами, чтобы заметить друг друга!

Майкл вскочил с кресла и сделал несколько нервных кругов по комнате.

— Мне всегда было так хуево из-за этой сцены! В смысле, представь, что тебе пришлось бы уехать вместе с твоей мамой или что-то вроде того, причем не сейчас, а кучу лет назад, еще в младшей школе, например, —

— Угх, не могу даже представить.

— Хах, я тоже, — Майкл хмыкнул. — Но чисто гипотетически. Так вот, представь, что мы переехал куда-нибудь в Калифорнию или Нью-Йорк, —

— Нет, звучит совсем нереалистично.

— Ладно, забудь про Калифорнию — пусть будет Мейн, — Джереми против воли улыбнулся, и Майкл продолжил, — так вот, ты живешь себе спокойно в Мейне, пока я застрял здесь, и мы переписываемся все реже, потому что реальная жизнь и все дела — и в конце концов перестаем общаться.

— Вот этого я точно не смогу представить.

— Гипотетически, чувак! И вот, спустя много лет, я приезжаю в Мейн, чтобы эпично умереть в каком-нибудь ужастике от Стивена Кинга, и захожу в бар, чтобы сделать все это еще более клишированным — и прохожу мимо тебя, потому что мы даже не узнали друг друга!

— Звучит совсем жутко, — Джереми попытался как можно незаметнее вытереть щеки и повернулся к Майклу, — и, чувак, я уверен, что узнал бы тебя, если бы увидел!

— Ладно, но это было бы гораздо вероятнее, если бы ты согласился переехать в Нью-Йорк! — обвиняюще сказал Майкл.

— Эй, я не собираюсь переезжать вообще никуда, — Джереми поднял руки в шуточном защитном жесте, — тем более мы говорили о прошедшем времени.

Голос Майкла звучал как-то непривычно.

— Да, действительно, ты никуда не переезжаешь, — он улыбнулся, и Джереми почему-то показалось, что это неискренняя улыбка. — Возможно, мы даже сможем поступить в один и тот же колледж!

— Это было бы действительно круто!

— Стой, у тебя глаза красные — ты что, плакал? — улыбка на лице Майкла стала скорее насмешливой.

— Нет! Это все из-за яркого света, — какого черта ты вообще его включил?

— Ох, неужели какое-то аниме вызвало у тебя эмоции?

— Говорю же, это не из-за аниме! Прекрати издеваться, чувак!

***

Джереми даже не нужно никуда уезжать — достаточно одной подозрительной таблетки и глотка газировки.

Майкл перестает считать, сколько раз он проходит мимо него, даже не замечая, — и, честно говоря, смертельно завидует персонажам, у которых это хотя бы было взаимно.


End file.
